Lista de cameos en Wreck-It Ralph
Enfocado alrededor de personajes de videojuegos, Wreck-It Ralph cuenta con numerosos personajes de videojuegos de varias compañías editoras junto al cast original de personajes de la película, bastante similar a la película de 1988, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Disney * Bolt en un folleto de "perro perdido" en Pac-Man * Vladimir y Maximus de Tangled ''aparecen caminando en la Estación central. * Tiny el Dinosaurio de ''Meet the Robinsons (apareciendo como un dinosaurio genérico de videojuego en La Videoestación Central, teniendo un rol parecido al de Sauron de Primal Rage y también apareciendo en el juego ficticio Fatal Assault visto en el arcade. * Peter Pan de Peter Pan (uno de los Nicelanders está vestido como él en la fiesta del aniversario de los 30 años de Fix-it Felix Jr.) * La Cucaracha Hal de WALL-E ''aparece mientras Ralph busca en la caja de objetos perdidos y luego para asustar al soldado de Hero's Duty. * Uno de las entradas de juegos en la Videoestación Central dice "TRON" (significa que el juego celebraba su 30 aniversario) * Mickey Mouse en una cartelera Double U Dee's (WD's) localizada detrás del Arcade de Litwak y Centro de Diversión Familiar. * Dos pequeñas princesas, parecidas a Aurora (en su vestido azul) de ''Sleeping Beauty y Bella de Beauty and the Beast aparecen junto a Chun-Li en la Videoestación Central en una escena. * Lefty de Meet the Robinsons LucasArts * Un juego llamado Star Wars Arcade puede ser visto en una vista amplia al Arcade de Litwak. Grupos de Juegos Nintendo * Bowser (King Koopa) de Super Mario Bros. * Un Hongo de Energía de Super Mario Bros. * Los Patos de Duck Hunt (como obstáculos en Fix-it Felix Jr.) * Un controlador NES como la bóveda de base de datos de Sugar Rush * Mario (mencionado por Felix en la fiesta de 30 aniversario) (Nota: Mario tenía intención de tener una aparición física en la película junto a su hermano, Luigi. Sin embargo, los productores no pudieron encontrar un momento para introducirlos a la historia que se sintiera bien por su significancia.) Sega * Sonic el Erizo de Sonic the Hedgehog * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik de Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (retratado en la pared en el Bar de Tapper) * Amy Rose de Sonic the Hedgehog CD (en la cabina del arcade de Sonic the Fighters junto a otros personajes de Sonic; su versión joven de Sonic CD es usado) * Knuckles el Equidna de Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (en la cabina del arcade de Sonic the Fighters y cuando Vanellope le dice a Ralph "Ábrelo, Nudillos" (debible) * Bean the Dynamite de Sonic the Fighters (en la cabina del arcade de Sonic the Fighters) * Bark el Oso Polar de Sonic the Fighters ''(en la cabina del arcade de ''Sonic the Fighters) * Fang the Sniper de Sonic & Tails 2/''Sonic Triple Trouble'' (en la cabina de arcade de Sonic the Fighters) * Neff de Altered Beast * Cyril the Zombie de House of the Dead Capcom * Ken Masters de Street Fighter * Ryu de Street Fighter * M. Bison (Vega) de Street Fighter II * Zangief de Street Fighter II * Chun-Li de Street Fighter II * Cammy White de Super Street Fighter II * Blanka de Street Fighter II (aparición breve durante los créditos del final) Dr. Wily de la saga de Mega Man fue inicialmente establecido para hacer una aparición en el grupo de apoyo de villanos de La Convención de Villanos, pero fue eventualmente cortado de la versión final del film. La razón verdadero de su retiro no ha sido revelada aún, pero algunos han teorizado que fue porque muchos gamers de la vida real sienten que Capcom ha tratado a Mega Man bastante mal, al menos en comparación a Street Fighter. Bandai Namco * Clyde de Pac-Man * Pac-Man de Pac-Man ''(representado aquí semejante a su trasgo del juego en vez de a su arte conceptual oficial de Namco) * Inky Ghost Monster Monster de ''Pac-Man * Inky Ghost Monster de Pac-Man * Inky Ghost Monster de Pac-Man * Taizo de Dig Dug * Un Pooka de Dig Dug * Un Fygar de Dig Dug * Ms. Pac-Man de Ms. Pac-Man (aparece en la señal del baño cuando Ralph está saliendo del laberinto) * Al terminar los créditos finales de la película, éstos acaban con el famoso glitch del nivel 255 de Pac-Man, el último nivel del juego ya que después el juego se trababa. Square Enix Eidos * Lara Croft de Tomb Raider (mencionada sarcásticamente por Ralph el demoledor como su nombre cuando trataba de pasar de Surge Protector) Taito * Un invasor Alien de Space Invaders (en una imagen) * The Qix de Qix Konami * Frogger de Frogger * Turtles de Frogger * Yuni de Dance Dance Revolution * Leonardo de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (en la cabina del arcade de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles durante la amplia vista al arcade de Litwak) * Un Signo de exclamación rojo (!) de Metal Gear * El Código Konami es usado como contraseña para abrir la bóveda de juegos de Sugar Rush. Atari * Paddle 1 y Paddle 2 de Pong * Charley Chuck de Food Fight (en la cabina del arcade de Food Fight ''durante la amplia vista al arcade de Litwak) * Un corredor de ''Blaster RoadBlasters Midway * Kano de Mortal Kombat ''(alias "Cyborg") * Paperboy de ''Paperboy * Bartender de Root Beer Tapper * Vaqueros de Root Beer Tapper Gottlieb * Q*bert de Q*bert * Coily de Q*bert * Slick de Q*bert * Sam de Q*bert * Ugg de Q*bert Cinematronics * Dirk el Intrépido de Dragon's Lair (brevemente en la escena del arcade de Dragon's Lair durante la amplia vista al arcade de Litwak) Data East * Peter Pepper de BurgerTime Williams Electronics * Knight y Ostrich de Joust Otros * Beard Papa la mascota de la marca de crema Japonesa (como el guardia de seguridad de la fábrica de carros de Sugar Rush, con la voz de John DiMaggio). * Skrillex como el DJ en la fiesta del aniversario de los 30 años de Fix-it Felix Jr. * Una caricatura del Director Rich Moore (vista detrás de Ralph en Tapper's). * En la escena en la que la Sargento Calhoun y Repara-Félix Jr. están en Sugar Rush, se caen a un río de Arenas de Nesquik, hecho enteramente de concentrado en exceso de Nesquik de Nestlé. ** En la misma escena, salen de allí colgándose de unas grandes cuerdas de Laffy Taffy, que son atraidas por cualquier cosa que encuentren graciosa. * Varias galletas Oreo sirven como guardias en el Castillo del Rey Candy. El canto de "Oreo" es una refrencia a los guardias del castillo de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste en The Wizard of Oz. * En una de las escenas que toma lugar en el Arcade de Litwak y Centro de Diversión Familiar cerca del inicio de la película, una soda en un vaso que dice Subway es mostrada en escena en un juego de arcade (estó significa que la película patrocinó por primera vez.) * Uno de los juegos de arcade en el Arcade de Litwak es Undead Apocalypse, hecho por Crosman and Airsoft. * La Hechicera comparte similitud con La Reina Oscura de Battletoads con la colaboración de Lillith de Darkstalkers. Juegos presentados/homenajeados durante los créditos del final * Escenario 1 de Q*bert (apareciendo en el crédito de "Guión por".) * Chemical Plant Zone de Sonic the Hedgehog 2, con el jefe de Flame Moile de Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Aparecen en el crédito de Co-productor) * Una versión en 8 bits de House of the Dead. * Una escena de "Hero's Duty" referenciando a Metal Gear Solid * Una versión de "Sugar Rush" de Adventure Island * Un nivel en 3-D de "Hero's Duty" con escenario de Doom o Castle Wolfenstein * Root Beer Tapper * El bonus stage del aplasta-auto de Street Fighter II. * Una versión de 8-bits de ''Hero's Duty'' referenciando a Metroid y'' Super Mario Bros.'' Menciones y Alusiones * GLaDOS de Portal (usado como apodo por Vanellope a Ralph referenciándose a "salir de su zona de comfort" pronunciado "Gladys" que es la pronunciación oficial en vez de "GLAD-os" que es una pronunciación no oficial) * Aerith de Final Fantasy VII (referenciado y escrito en grafitti como Aerith Vive en una pared del metro de la Videoestación Central) * Sheng Long de la saga de Street Fighter (su nombre aparece en un graffiti en el portal que se dirige a Sugar Rush) * Leeroy Jenkins (mostrado como graffiti en la Pared Terminal como "Leeroy" y luego "Jenkins") * Zero Wing (referenciado en un grafiti en la Pared de la Terminal como All your base are belong to us) * Respiración de Darth Vader (cuando Ralph está respirando a través de un tubop de galleta en el lago de chocolate) Galería wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-459.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-849.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-843.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-924.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1001.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1298.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1709.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1930.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3748.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-743n.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1720.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7068.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-11200.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-198.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-551.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-638.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1144.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1818.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1833.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3143.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencapss.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10854.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10966.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-11115.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-11117.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-11123.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-191.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-232.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-506.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-743 (1).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps828.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1678.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1733.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1818 (1).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencapsc.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencapcs.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-11174.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-11176.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-11175.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-176.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-630.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-677.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-757.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-830.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-917.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-929.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1069.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3738.jpg error-pacman-disney-rompe-ralph.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-182.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-197.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-225.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-917.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-930.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7057.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-184.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-845.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3731.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1675.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1831.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3735.jpg Categoría:Personajes de Wreck-It Ralph Categoría:Grupos y organizaciones Categoría:Personajes No-Disney Categoría:Listas Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Wreck-It Ralph Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:No-Disney Categoría:Listas de personajes